1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and a method for scheduling in consideration of a service connection time duration in a mobile communication system, and more particularly to an apparatus and a method for allocating priority of terminals using a service connection time duration received from the terminals and scheduling based on the priority when a Base Transceiver Station (BTS) allocates resources for an uplink service.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication systems are advancing to Third-Generation (3G) mobile communication systems of high speed and high quality to provide data service and multimedia service, beyond the more rudimentary voice-oriented services. The 3G mobile communication system represents a mobile telecommunication that supports not only the voice service but also a packet service, and employs a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) scheme. The 3G mobile communication system includes 3rd Generation Project Partnership (3GPP) or Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) which is the standard in Europe and Japan based on asynchronization between the base transceiver stations (Node Bs), and 3GPP2 or CDMA2000 which is the standard in the United States of America, based on synchronization between Node Bs.
The 3G mobile communication system, which is divided into the asynchronous system (3GPP) and the synchronous system (3GPP2), is standardizing for a radio data packet service of high quality. For example, the 3GPP is standardizing High Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA) and the 3GPP2 is standardizing 1×EV-DV, which proves the effort on a solution for the high-speed and high-quality radio packet delivery over 2 Mbps in the 3G mobile communication system.
The 3GPP also suggests the Enhanced Uplink Dedicated CHannel (EUDCH) to realize not only the rapid packet transmission from the BTS (Node B) to a User Equipment (UE) but also the radio packet transmission from the UE to the BTS.
The BTS schedules the uplink for the rapid packet transmission by receiving a MAC Protocol Data Unit (PDU) from the UE.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional structure of the MAC PDU. The MAC-e PDU 100 includes a plurality of MAC-es PDUs. A MAC header of the MAC-e PDU 100 includes a Data Description Indicator (DDI) 102, which is information relating to the MAC-es PDU, and Number of MAC-d PDUs (N) 104. The 6-bit DDI 102 represents a logical channel, a MAC-d flow, and a size of the MAC-d PDU. The 6-bit N 104 represents the number of consecutive MAC-d PDUs having the same DDI value.
When the MAC-e PDU 100 includes Scheduling Information (SI) 108 carrying scheduling information, the MAC header includes DDI0 in 6-bit size of ‘11111’ to inform of the SI in the MAC-e PDU 100.
The SI 108, which is the information for the scheduling of the BTS, represents an amount of system resource required by the UE using 18 bits. The SI 108 includes UE Power Headroom (UPH) 112, Total Enhanced Dedicated Channel (E-DCH) Buffer Status (TEBS) 114, Highest priority Logical channel Buffer Status (HLBS) 116, and Highest priority Logical channel ID (HLID) 118.
The 5-bit UPH 112 indicates a ratio or a DPCCH code power to a maximum transmit power of the UE, the 5-bit TEBS 114 indicates an amount of data of all logical channels mapped to the E-DCH, and the 4-bit HLBS 116 indicates an amount of data of the logical channel indicated by the HLID, and the 4-bit HLID 118 is an ID of the highest-priority logical channel among the data available in the buffer. More detailed descriptions about the MAC-e PDU of FIG. 1 are provided in the Specification “3GPP TS 25.321 (Release 6)”.
The BTS differentiates the network resource allocation per UE using the SI 108 received from the UE. Particularly, the BTS preferentially schedules based on the HLID 118. That is, the BTS discriminates the resource allocation preferentially based on the service type. The UEs in the uplink service through the high-speed data transmission use almost the same service such as File Transfer Protocol (FTP) or Video On Demand (VOD). In the similar network environment, the UEs are assigned the equal scheduling weight from the BTS and are allocated similar network resources. Hence, when the resource reaches the limit because of a maximum amount of users in the uplink service through the high-speed data transmission, there is a problem in that the BTS is likely to equally schedule the UEs of the same service.